


謝謝你在世界的角落找到我

by Uraaa



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M, 鶴北 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraaa/pseuds/Uraaa
Summary: 決賽之後一陣子寫的，就覺得兩個小孩的友情真好啊。





	謝謝你在世界的角落找到我

結束了將近一個月的假期，北川玲葉又拉著半大不小的行李箱走進了車站，他有點手忙腳亂地從口袋裡掏出手機，又確認一下半小時前收到的短信。

第十一節車廂。  
Sion

他看了看時間，抓得挺準，現在走到月台剛好再等一會兒車就來了。  
清晨的車站裡沒什麼人，陽光也很溫柔，整個月台都帶著一股朦朧的暖意。也或許不是暖意，就是太熱了。北川玲葉心想。  
他跟著牆上的指示走到了第十一節車廂處等待，很快聽到了車站通報火車即將進站的廣播。他提著行李廂上了車，又拉了拉戴在臉上的口罩。

鶴房汐恩坐在前排位置的靠窗，戴著耳機，莫名的顯眼，一見到他走過來便站起來示意北川往裡面坐。

北川玲葉應了一聲。兩個人一起把行李箱塞到上層的置物架，他們視線短暫交會了一下，鶴房側身讓他進來，兩人一左一右一起坐下了。

耳邊傳來鶴房汐恩整理衣物得窸窸窣窣的聲響，他終於坐定靠上椅背，他們肩膀抵著肩膀，北川玲葉可以感受到透過衣物傳來的對方身上的熱度，讓他莫名感到安心，本來就濃厚的睡意更加迅速的席捲了他的大腦。

我們到底是怎麼成為朋友的呢。鶴房看起來像是很張揚又刺頭的樣子，其實是很溫暖又細膩的人呢。或許是因為我們在心思很細這點上很像吧。  
在進入夢鄉的前一刻他還在這麼想著。

鶴房汐恩還是戴著耳機，拿著手機專心致志的看著舞蹈視頻，他分心看了北川一眼，拿下一邊耳機確認了一下音量不會太大漏出來，又戴了回去。

車開動了。

北川玲葉做了一個夢。  
夢裡是還沒來臨的決賽會場，場面盛大，上千名觀眾在會場裡歡呼聲震耳欲聾，銀白的彩帶像雪花一樣從天而降，閃得他睜不開眼睛，遠處的十一個座位前分別站著人，他努力眨眼睛想看到底有哪些人。

然後他看見了鶴房汐恩，在這一瞬間他在夢裡的五感無限放大，鶴房汐恩的臉彷彿電視轉播對著臉拍一樣的清晰，他看見鶴房笑得不見眼睛，整齊的上排牙齒白得發亮，下排微微不整齊的牙也顯得很可愛，他彎起的眼角閃著光，不知道是眼影還是眼淚。他還是頂著他們遇見時的那頭棕色捲毛。

北川在台下用力朝他揮手，他大聲喊汐恩！ometedou——！ganbare——！可是他的聲音太小了，被淹沒在群眾的歡呼裡。他又感覺自己開始向下沉，沒入了洶湧的人群。他們的距離被拉得越來越遠、越來越遠，剛剛還清晰的五官漸漸小得看不見，他覺得有點窒息。他甚至有點想哭。

「品川、品川站到了。」  
北川玲葉在溫柔的女聲的刺激下忽然睜開眼睛，看到了正湊過來準備喊醒他的鶴房汐恩。  
「什麼啊。你醒來了啊。」鶴房說，然後彎著眼睛笑了一下。

「走吧。」  
「嗯。」

或許一起進決賽甚至出道的可能性寥寥可數。  
但是現在，還能在一起真好啊。  
能認識你真是太好了。

在隔了好幾周後真正的決賽會場北川玲葉也是這麼想的。  
不要和我道謝啊。笨蛋。要說謝謝的人是我。

謝謝你總是可以發現我偶爾的情緒起伏，陪著我說很多話。  
謝謝你為了不要讓我太緊張，把護身符在表演前借給了我。  
謝謝你不論是在韓國還是在表演的後台都陪著我。  
謝謝你和我成為朋友。

我感動又珍惜。  
即使以後不能在一起。

能認識你真是太好了。


End file.
